Talk:Conservative Nationalist Party/State Elections
Woohoo! State election chit-chat is now officially underway :D ! I'm probably running in Kings, as I've got some ideas and plans for the state, which I'll be announcing in the coming weeks. I assume you're going for re-election in Sylvania, and I'll probably be supporting you there if no UL candidates run. I know we differ ideologically, but wherever anyone sits on the spectrum, it's clear how much work you've been putting in :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :This is specifically a CNP page btw, I can't tell if you know or not but you might want to do something similar for UL. And thank you for that show of support, I'm glad the work I put in is recognised and we're hardly far away on the spectrum high support for democracy and personal freedoms are both parallels we follow. Although I don't know if I can support you in Kings, my houses are in Sylvania, Seven and Clymene. Never the less maybe I'll ensure you enjoy no CNP competition eh? :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:21, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha, yeah I knew this was a CNP page, I was just excited that people are starting to talk about state elections (I do love an election!). And yes, it would be good if I had less competition in Kings, but it all depends on what Happy and 4kant want to do, I suppose :). Don't worry if you can't support me in Kings, just make sure you keep up all the good work in Sylvania :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:24, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Well I'm glad someone else is particularly vulnerable to election fever. :L I don't know, I think 4Kant has interests elsewhere and so does Happy. Who knows! you might be lucky! Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Happy said he would stand in Seven and I actually doubt 4kant will stand at all. He hasn't ever yet, afaik. --Semyon 19:55, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually, Happy told me last month he wanted to run in Kings instead. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh really? I'm sure he's told me he's running in Seven since then. Hope you're right though. :P --Semyon 20:21, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well I hope that Semyon's right :P Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:22, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::He talked to me about how he thought Seven wasn't a good state for CNP for some reason (I'm not sure why) and he thought he would be able to beat Time in Kings as he believed he would automatically get support from the CNP members or something like that. Both Wabba and Viva might run in Kings as well, though Happy doubted Wabba would. 77topaz (talk) 20:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::So there are possibly five candidates for Kings? What are your plans Topaz? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I think that'd be a record. --Semyon 20:28, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm planning to run in Sylvania again. Since I haven't heard of anyone but me or Kunarian running, I'd be practically certain to get the deputy spot at least, and if no-one else runs, I'd be the prime "progressive" candidate, which would likely attract the support of UL and SLP as well as the GP, and those who voted for Villanova in the last election, so I'd even have a chance of gaining the governor position itself. 77topaz (talk) 04:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Personally I'd hope to keep my governor position, and continue will all the hard work I've been doing. I'd feel it an incredible injustice to be ousted over purely political reasons, the reason I ousted Marcus was because I felt he wasn't doing enough with Sylvania. Of course I'd welcome you getting deputy very much, as we've always been on relatively good terms with the GP and it'd be good to have your input alongside mine. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:03, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think it would be an incredible injustice. In a democracy people are not rewarded primarily for hard work or being good at what they do. Maybe they should be, but if you enter politics you should accept it's not the case. --Semyon 11:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I understand the system and that's why I can only put effort in and hope that people recognise what I've done to really renovate Sylvania and bring it up to date (work which I really need to continue too). And I can still feel it's an injustice, but unfortunately my feelings about injustice probably won't change the vote tallies. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:48, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Just for the record (:P), in Oceana, State Council and Governor elections are separate. Is KNPO running for both, or just the SC? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:04, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :I understand, same thing in Sylvania. Well if any of the CNP choose to run in Sylvania for the Governor position then they'll run on a KNPO ballot, but otherwise no actual user will run, just a pretend candidate will. And yes they will 100% be competing for the SC. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:11, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Just so you all know, I'm planning to stand in Clymene :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:58, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Marvelous. I'll support you to ensure that you have all the stuff you need for your campaign. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:03, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the support :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:04, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I like your proposal for new districts in Clymene. It'll be hard to decide between CNP and UL in Clymene. You guys have a swing voter. :O —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:03, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Gotta love them swingers. At least this time Clymene'll have an interesting election rather than incumbent will win. Also shall we have mini-debates for each of the States? Poolmedia would be happy to help support this for free (they'll make the money back on increased viewership. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:18, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::@Kunarian: I was thinking of doing some sort of special state election episode of the Hugo Mendes Show Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 21:19, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::What would that entail? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:23, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well quite a bit of debate, but the candidates would be asked about their policies and plans for the state, as well as answering some questions from the public Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 21:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Time, are you going for re election in Kings? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 21:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Depends on who's running. I don't want CCPL to win because that's out of character for the state, but UL or CNP would probably be fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:42, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems that a UL candidate is running, so I'll probably stand down. This isn't set in stone, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::CCPL could win in Kings they'd just have to have one hell of a candidate, the south is practically a CCPL homeland (or at least a conservative homeland) and so winning votes in the north is the key to a CCPL victory. Besides what will you do if CCPL and UL are competing? :O Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC)